


Relationship Goals (Sugawara x Reader)

by TKYK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Resolutions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKYK/pseuds/TKYK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara x Reader Oneshot, New Year's Edition!</p><p>You and Suga are at his house and exchange your New Year's Resolutions~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Goals (Sugawara x Reader)

It was New Year’s Eve, your first New Years with your boyfriend, Sugawara. You’ve been together for almost a whole year now; you got together a week or two after New Years last year, but everyone just says you’ve been dating for a year, you and Suga included. Although it may have only been a year, there was something different about Suga that made him different from every other guy. He was sweet, caring, understanding, and just so adorable. You both had an inseparable bond with each other that made your love one of a kind. When you did bicker, you both tried your best to make up and build amends. You liked how everything in your relationship was going, but you were thinking of things to try to strengthen your bond and make the connection more interesting. What better way to think of things than to set goals?

You were in Suga’s room, resting on his bed while you watched him reading a book at 11 o’clock at night.

“Hey, Koushi.”

“What is it, (f/n)?”

“What are your New Year’s Resolutions?” You asked.

He stopped with his reading and pondered for a second, “Hmm, I haven’t thought of them. Probably to grow taller or get accepted into a good University! What about you?”

“All right, I respect that. Um, I want to eat healthier and get better grades!” You said, “But those are all really normal and generic aren’t they?”

“I guess, but that’s what New Year’s Resolutions are about though.” He claimed.

“And there’s nothing wrong with that! How about, along with our normal goals, we have relationship goals for next year too!” You suggested.

“Ooh, that sounds interesting. What kind of relationship goals are we going for?”

“Hmm, let’s think of really  _really_  cheesy but cute resolutions. Something Nicholas Sparks would approve of.”

He laughed at your explanation, “Okay, I’m down, let’s write them!”

You both got a paper and pencil and sat at opposite sides of the room so you couldn’t see what each other were writing. He looked over to you to see if you were done.

“NO DON’T LOOK IT’S NOT DONE!” You dramatically but cheerfully shielded your piece of paper your exaggerated body movements.

“SORRY!” He said as he hid his face behind his own paper, “A-are you done yet?” He poked an eye out from his paper barrier.

You scribbled a few more words before replying, “Juusstt about!! Okay I’m done! Let’s reveal!”

“How should we read them off?”

“Let’s alternate, here, I’ll go first!” You said eagerly. He joined you on his bed and sat next to you. “All right, 1. I want to talk to you more.” You smiled.

“We’ve been so busy with school and sports that it’s been hard to find time. I definitely want to talk to you more as well! Okay, my first one is, I want to appreciate the little things we do together. I feel like I take our moments for granted, I want to value our time spent from now on!”

You nodded and grabbed his arm, “That’s so sweet, Koushiii~!! My number 2 is that I-I want to be more confident around you,” you shied.

Suga brushed you hair behind your ear, “(f/n), don’t be scared, you can always open up to me about anything and I’ll accept you. This goes hand in hand with my second resolution: I want to compliment you more and show you how much I care!” He snuggled up to you closer, “Whether that be with or without makeup, you’re beautiful. Any hobbies you want to do, I’ll do them with you.”

You felt like you were going to tear up, he’s so good at being romantic and sweet. How were you so lucky to have him? You swooned and spread you body over his bed on his lap.

“*Sniff* K-Koushi you’re too good at this you make my resolutions sound so diminutive and average!!” You sniffled again.

“N-no it’s fine! Don't cry! They’re cute and I agree with them too!” He tried to comfort you.

“Wah it’s not the same yours are so well-though out and sophisticated…”

“T-that’s just how I feel! There’s nothing wrong with yours; I love them. You’re the one who said ‘Nicholas Sparks cheesy’ y’know!”

“I know! Mine are cheesy and yours are just adorable and meaningful!”

“Shall I do something at your level of cheesy, then?”

“If you can even reach my level of bad and cheesy,” You started to speak, but then you faintly heard Suga’s family countdown in the living room,

_‘5!’_

“then go for it!” You finished.

_‘4!’_

But you were barely paying attention to the countdown as you were tuned into your boyfriend’s last resolution, getting lost in his caramel-colored eyes.

_‘3!’_

You sat up and faced him and he began, “I want to hold you more,”

_‘2!’_

“and kiss you more,”

_‘1!’_

“And call you mine for another whole year, and many more years to come.” He pulled you in for a romantic but quick kiss before stopping it to hug you and finish his resolution,

“I love you, (f/n). Happy New Year~”

**Author's Note:**

> Yaay!! Happy New Year, everyone! I tried really hard to get this out before midnight EST.... I was about 40 minutes too late. UGH. I TAKE SO LONG TO WRITE. I got home 30 minutes before midnight, plenty of time to write seriously only 160 words!! Wrong, I took an hour OTL Curse my OCD and 20 minute proof-reading!! Anyways, this was another requested character by ShyQuietLoneWolf on Wattpad!


End file.
